Dramione: A History of Magic
by weestarmeggie
Summary: Dramione drabble collection. Mostly from tumblr prompts. Includs Hansy and various AU's - smut fluff agnst etc
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione dialogue prompt- "You said you wouldn't leave."**

Hermione chuckled, "Draco love, I have to pee."

He tightened his grip on her bare waist, "I don't care he mumbled into his pillow. You Promised."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned over to face him. "You do know that I can't leave you now right? Even if I wanted to?"

Draco opened his eyes and glared at her. "Ha ha," he grouched, lifting her hand and placing gentle kisses along her knuckles, carefully avoiding her engagement _and_ the wedding ring that he'd slipped on earlier that day, "like you'd ever want to leave me Mrs. Malfoy. I know you're eternally happy to have bound our souls together, you can protest all you want."

Hermione grinned and dropped a kiss on the corner of his mouth before she slipped out of his arms and scampered, naked, across their room to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**"We have Nutella and we have bacon."**

She was blinking innocently up at him, her hands toying with the hem of his old quidditch jersey which came to a stop halfway down her thighs, one shoulder bare as it slipped and he couldn't help himself, he lunged across the tiny kitchen of her apartment and lifted her into his arms and lay her down under him on the kitchen table.

"Nutella now," he rasped against her ear as he ground his erection against her, "bacon later."

Hermione whimpered and Draco relished the way she gulped as he opened the jar, never taking his eyes off her, dipped two fingers in and scooped out a generous amount before he tugged the shirt up, smeared the chocolate across her left breast and knelt foward to lick it clean.

Hermione arched off the table. "Fuck Draco," she hissed, letting her legs fall open and winding one hand into her boyfriend's hair as he licked and nipped at sucked her chest. She could feel him grinning and whined when he wandlessly pinned her arms above her head so that she was stretched almost naked against the table unable to do anything except

When he was sure he'd gleaned every drop of hazelnutty goodness from her, he dropped to his knees and groaned at the sight of her spread open and - She was so fucking wet, so fucking wound up from their foreplay that she was dripping. He dipped his head and swiped his tongue up the length of her slit and groaned.

"Fuck baby," he moaned, resting his head against the inside of her thigh as he worked his finger's back into the jar of nutella, "you taste so good, it's almost a waste to -"

He broke off, when he spread the chocolate across her cunt and she inhaled sharply. He used his fingers to spread it thoroughly across her clit before he leaned forward and lapped at her, his tongue delicately flicking against her clit as he cleaned her up.

She was a writhing mess, her hips grinding against his face, silently begging for more as his name fell repeatedly from her lips in gasps and grunts and moans and-

"DRACO" she exclaimed, breaking free of her bonds and gripping both hands in his hair as she came. Draco graoned and dipped his tongue into her opening as she did and sucked her clit hard until she was quietly whimpering from the sensation and released her hands from his hair.

He smirked and gently laved his tongue over her once, then twice before he placed a gentle kiss on her clit and lifted himself from his knees and leaned over her.

"Bacon now?" He grinned down at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, she lifted a trembling hand to cup his jaw and shook her head smirking.

"No," she murmured, "my turn now."

Draco's cock throbbed and he groaned as his head dropped down to rest in the crook of her neck.

Hermione laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?"**  
 **"Yes."**  
 **"What if I just break his nose a little?"**

"Granger" Draco grinned, pulling Hermione onto his lap and nuzzling his head into her hair when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "speaking from experience, even I think that would be a harsh punishment."

Hermione turned to glare at him, "but look how much sense it knocked into you."

Draco rolled his eyes, she always did like to bring that little fact up, "yes well i'm sure I would have seen the error of my ways and convinced my parents to defect even without you assaulting me."

Hermione snorted, "I love you."

Draco smirked, and hummed his agreement into her neck, "what did he say anyway that made you want to give him _the malfoy special_?"

Hermione's face fell, a scowl marring her cute face, "he said I looked like a whale."

She almost fell onto the floor, Draco stood so quickly.

"Forget what I said" he growled, helping to settle his heavily pregnant wife onto the chair he'd just vacated, "You should definitely have punched him in the face."


	4. Chapter 4

**"wait. I didn't mean that. Please, come back"**

Draco smirked at his girlfriend from where he stood at the floo, a handful of floo powder already half thrown into the empty fireplace, "are you sure Granger?"

She huffed at him from where she'd been laid out on the couch all day, wrapped up in half a dozen blankets, with a box of tissues and Crookshanks to keep her warm, a box set of Keeping up with the Kardashians to keep her entertained.

She hadn't expected Draco to hop through the floo atfive o'clock with hot soup and cake, had been right at the edge of falling into a deep sleep when he'd sat beside her and stroked her mess of curls from her sweaty, feverish face and had promptly told him to fuck off in her dosing state.

 _"I'll just be going then love" he sighed dramatically, sitting up from where he'd been beside her and jolting her into awareness._

"Don't be a prat Malfoy" she mumbled, not sure whether she was upset that he might actually leave her or hat he didn't appear to be leaving the goodies he'd brought with him.

He snorted, but deposited the powder back in her pot and crossed the room to her, toeing his shoes off and slipping onto the couch beside her and breathing her in when she turned and pressed her face against his chest, her hot breath against his skin giving his crotch unrealistic expectations for the evening.

"It's not funny" he grumbled when he felt her giggling quietly against him.

"It is" she croaked, pressing herself against him and his erection a little bit tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Forget it. You fucking suck."**

"Granger!" Draco called, startling the ministry colleagues who'd just watched their most recent screaming match, into moving as he himself moved swiftly after the witch, people dodging out of his way as he stormed into an empty board room after her and threw up a series of complicated wards.

"I think you'll find you're the one who sucks in this relationship _Hermione"_ Draco drawled sarcastically, stepping forward and coming to rest between his girlfriends legs.

Hermione smirked up at him, loosening his tie in the process, "I'm horny" she shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Quit stalling. Where's your father?"**

Draco's smirk faltered and he knelt by his wife's side and clutched her hand as another contraction rippled through her body.

"I'm sorry love" he said quietly, carefully acknowledging the delicate state the love of his life was in, "I don't think he's coming."

Hermione nodded, and smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry."

Draco's face contorted into confusion at her statement, "Why?"

Hermione stared at him, "I thought you would want him here?"

Draco blinked, "Why? He hasn't been involved in my, in our lives for five years. The only people i could want here _are here"_ he said jerking his head in the direction of the door where his mother, Potter, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and an army of Weasleys were waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Sometimes I wonder where I'd be without you." "Dead, probably."- This is a hansy prompt but...**

Harry tilted his head in thought for a few moments before he nodded, "That's…that's probably true," he conceded.

Pansy rolled her eyes and brought up her compact mirror, angling it so that she could see around the corner they were currently hiding behind. "It's clear. You ready?"

Harry smiled grimly but nodded and gripped his wand tightly in one hand and reached for Pansy with the other.

"You know," Pansy drawled as they slipped back into the quiet corridor, "It wouldn't be such a big deal if anyone found out."

Harry snorted and flicked his eyes to her, "I'm sure."

Pansy pursed her lips, "It wouldn't."

Harry sighed and pulled her into an alcove, just as the sound of tinkling laughter approached, "Pans," he started, bringing a hand up to gently cup her cheek, "I know you think that but-"

Pansy already knew what he was going to say and shoved him gently in the shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger, "You know they would have turned on you if I hadn't gotten them out of there," she accused, "we agreed that I would do it. You know I didn't want to."

Harry grasped her finger in his grip and brought her hand to his lips, "I know. I'm sorry."

Pansy closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't want to fight," she murmured.

Harry smiled into her hair, "me either," he agreed tugging her head up to press a gentle kiss on her lips, "room now," he murmured. Pansy nodded and pulled him from the alcove without a thought.

Which is how she and Harry tumbled, headfirst, into another couple. When she looked up, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Draco and -

"GRANGER!"

"HERMIONE!"

"HARRY!"

"POTTER!"

"Oh my God."


	8. Chapter 8

**Draco finds out he is actually descended from Dragons and Hermione is his mate... GO! ;)**

He'd always liked his name. Always enjoyed playing with dragons, pretending he was one, that he could fly faster than his firebolt, fly higher than a snitch. His name was in the Hogwarts motto for Merlin's sake. It was a great name.

He hadn't realised it was so literal.

Not until his twenty-first birthday, when he'd woken up screaming.

His mother had burst into his room and stopped dead at the sight of wing's ripping out of his back and talons emerging from his nail beds and scales emerging across his chest and-

She flicked her wand and knocked him out.

* * *

"So," he gritted out, "you mean to tell me that i am **literally** a dragon. That the Noble House of Black, with all it's spouting of _Toujours Pur_ is actually not so bloody pure?"

"Language Draco," she chastised but at his sullen glare Narcissa rolled her eyes and transformed right there in front of him, preening at the way his jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of her - she supposed he'd never seen a real Antipodean Opaleye before.

When he'd swallowed and settled back down amidst his pillows she transformed again and settled herself beside him, her hand coming to rest delicately against his forehead and she felt him relax under her magic.

"I know it's a lot to take in sweetheart," she said gently, "but I wasn't sure you'd ever manifest and well now you have there's no time to waste."

Draco eyed her warily, "what do you mean?"

"Well," she began, shifting nervously, "you see most magical creatures have mates and well you only have-"

"Mate?"

"- until the next eclipse, which unfortunately for us is only six weeks away, and-"

"Mate."

"-we have to work out who your mate is in that time and convince them that you're their one true love or -"

"Mate."

"Yes Darling," Narcissa smiled, "your mate. Your soulmate. The witch, or wizard," she rolled her eyes remembering her cousin Sirius' predicament when he came into his inheritance, "who was made just for you."

"Wait what do you mean or?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, but Narcissa simply waved her hand, dismissing him.

"So," she began and Draco was silent and simply continued to stare up at his mother. She nudged him gently, "any ideas of who it might be?"

Draco swallowed.

Oh, he had an idea alright. A pretty, frizzy haired, bossy, doe-eyed idea.

* * *

He didn't tell his mother his suspicions, though she'd looked at him with her trademark 'do you think i'm stupid' look and he knew she knew he knew who it was, or well suspected it to be anyway.

When he traipsed into his office three days later, finally free of the fever dreams that his inheritance had inspired, that found him in a variety of positions with his mate, he found his suspicion leaning over his desk, pencil skirt snug against her ass and knew he was right.

He also knew that he was fucked because even though they might have built up a tentative friendship since they'd been working together there was no way she was going to willingly accept the truth.

"Granger," he ground out, removing his coat and laying it over his arm so that his erection was hidden, "can I help you?"

"Draco," she said, jumping back and smoothing the front of her blouse down, "you startled me."

He sat on his chair and raised an eyebrow. He didn't think she'd ever called him Draco in his entire life.

"I'm sorry," he paused, watching her carefully before he made a decision, "Hermione."

She shivered and it took all his strength not to bound across the desk and take her where she stood.

* * *

The weeks ticked by and Draco found that she was in his office more than her own. Not that he was ungrateful, it was a lot easier for her to find an excuse to spend time in his than it ever would have been for him to spend the same amount of time in her's. But, it was odd.

She didn't need to spend that much time pestering him about the latest draft of his defence or how his mother was doing or-

It fell into place when he caught her staring at him, running the tips of her fingers over her lips as she watched him work, her eyes as focused on him as he often found his own focused on her, the smell of her arousal thick in the air.

"You've been having the fever dreams too," he whispered. Her head snapped up and she gulped. Draco fisted his hand when he imagined her swallowing his cock instead.

"I have to go," she started, standing from the chair she'd been in for the past few hours and practically bolting for the door. When she'd gone and he'd managed to calm down enough he floo'ed home, gathered every single book on dragon mates that his mother had given him, wrapped them up and sent them off to her home, giving his owl strict instructions not to return unless it was with a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAMIONE COWORKERS FAKE RELATIONSHIP**

The words were out of his mouth before his brain had caught up to what he was saying.

"Oh," Burton said, lowering the contract he'd been reading to fix Draco with his beady eyes, "well that's wonderful. Why don't you bring her along to dinner tomorrow night then and the gala next week. After we sign the Houston contract, well…" he trailed off, looking pointedly at him.

Draco gulped and nodded."Of course. Sounds like an great idea sir."

"Excellent. Well off you go. You have a fiance to inform."

Draco stood shakily, nodding all the way back to the office he shared with his _fiance_. He glanced at Granger as he passed her desk and waited for her to finish writing before he gave her the good news.

* * *

She agreed to go along with it. Draco wasn't sure if it was the begging that had finally won her over or if she was genuinely shocked at the position their boss had put him in.

 _"How would you feel if it were you? If you were being passed over for a promotion because you weren't in a relationship? Because your boss thought that just because you devoted yourself to well, yourself, that that made you any less qualified for a job you knew you could do in your sleep?"_

"How long do we have to stay?" She murmured when he passed her another glass of wine.

"Until the end I'm afraid Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, if we're supposed to be engaged you could really try calling me by my given name."

Draco blinked at her and when she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow he swallowed and nodded. "Sorry Gran- Hermione."

He pretended not to notice her shiver. But it kept him up the rest of the night after they'd said goodnight, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco realizes that Hermione is pregnant before she realizes**

Hermione watched her husband set the tray of tea and biscuits down on the coffee table over the edge of her book and scowled.

He was doing it again.

Coddling her. Bringing her things that she didn't need or particularly want, though that chocolate digestive did look incredibly appealing right now and -

She refrained from reaching across for it and focused her attention back to Ginny's autobiography. Her friend had retired from her position as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and dove right into writing a tell all book. But as much as she loved Ginny, she still couldn't understand the appeal of quidditch.

"You're up to something," she murmured after a few moments when Draco had done nothing more than sit back in his chair with his own tea, a chocolate digestive of his own halfway to his mouth.

He bit into it - Hermione hated that he had one and she didn't - chewed, swallowed a mouthful of tea and then mumbled something quietly. He didn't say anything else.

* * *

People were constantly reminding Draco that he was married to the brightest witch of their age.

 **ALWAYS.**

Which is why it was so amusing to Draco that he knew she was pregnant when she so clearly didn't.

He had, after all, watched his mother go through no less than a dozen pregnancies when he was a child, all of which unfortunately, never resulted in anything other than his mother holed up in her bedroom for a few weeks and his father spending longer and longer hours at the ministry.

So when he woke up two weeks ago and heard his wife retching over the toilet bowl he knew why. They had been trying after all, or well Hermione had stopped taking her contraceptive potion every morning so that when they inevitably ended up naked and sweaty across either one of their desks later on that day there was a chance they would get pregnant.

But it wasn't until he heard that wretched noise that the seriousness of the situation hit him. They were going to have a baby. Something pure and wholesome and something he'd never once dreamed he'd have with her.

So he helped in the only way he could. Making sure she was comfortable and safe and looked after and always, always, in a good mood. Of course he hadn't thought she'd take this long to work it out.

* * *

"He's very attentive," Pansy murmured from beside Hermione as they lay in the grass and watched their husbands and the half a dozen Weasleys they called friends fly around above them. Hermione snorted.

"He's ridiculous." And it was true. Even though he was currently involved in a very competitive game of quidditch, playing seeker against Pansy's own husband and Hermione's best friend Harry, he still kept glancing down at her. "He's going to fall if he doesn't pay attention."

"Nahh," Pansy sighed, winking at Harry when he followed Draco's gaze down to where they lay, "he'd never concede to Potter that way." Hermione hummed. "How long has he been acting like this?" Pansy added.

Hermione shrugged and pulled a few strands of grass from the ground with her fingers. "A few weeks?"

"And nothing has changed for him to be acting like that?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

Hermione cracked an eye and squinted at her friend. A girl who'd years ago been so very far from that title. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know Granger," she smirked and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at her tone, "still taking that potion with your breakfast every morning?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "I - what? No?" Her eyes flicked from Pansy's face to her flat stomach, to Draco before flicking back to her friend, her eyes widening wih shock and surprise and amazement at the thought. "No?"

Pansy shrugged, but Hermione was already clutching her wand and waving it over her stomach in the pattern she'd long ago memorised.

"Oh fuck!" She murmured when the spell glowed green. She turned to look at her friend but it was the sight of Draco abandoning the game of quidditch completely and landing mere footsteps away from her that caught her attention.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, when Draco crouched down and pulled her into his arms.

He laughed shakily and smirked at her, one hand resting on her hip and the other resting between them. "We're going to have a baby," he murmured against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**"I'd really like it if you would stop telling our son that story about us in 3rd year, I get it, I was a prat..."**

Hermione smirked and crossed their bedroom, discarding her dressing gown in the process, before she slipped into the bed and cuddled into her husband, whom, even though was quite clearly annoyed with her, still lifted his arm and pulled her into him.

"It's not my fault that it's his favouite bedtime story," she said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently as she peeked up at ihm. Draco snorted and put his book down before scooching down the bed and laying face to face with his wife.

"No," he said, rolling them over till she was beneath him, "it's bloody Potter. Again. He can't help himself."

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her head up to whisper in his ear. "Do you really want to talk about Harry at a time like this?" She asked, nipping his ear lobe with her teeth and arching her back so that her nipples brushed against his bare chest.

Draco groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Are you flirting with me?"**

"I'm a married man Granger," he leered at her from across his desk, not bothering to hde the fact that he was blatantly checking her out. "I would never-"

"Why not?" She teased, standing from his visitor chair, abandoning the file of papers she'd brought into his office to discuss with him. She came to a stop in front of him and perched her ass on the edge of his desk. "Your wife would never know."

Draco blinked and visibly flinched and Hermione bit her lip at the dangerous glint that flashed in his eyes before he stood from his chair and came to stand between her legs, his hands resting firmly on her knees to spread them and that ridiculous pencil skirt that was always teasing him.

"You're married too," he murmured, stepping closer until Hermione was leant back on his desk, propped up on her elbows as she watched him slip his hands up her skirt, his eyes flcking to the obscene engagement and wedding rings on her left hand.

Hermione shrugged and Draco wondered just how many times she'd seduced another man. A growl ripped from his throat at the thought and he yanked her legs forward till she was lying flat on her back over his desk.

"You're a tease ," he snarled, slipping her underwear to the side and sliding two fingers into her.

Hermione whimpered.


	13. Chapter 13

They were going to get caught.

Someone was going to barging into his office and find her, knelt at his feet with her lips wrapped around his cock and -

They were going to get caught.

"Granger please," he hissed, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her mouth from him. She simply blinked at him, her eyes wide and streaming tears, licked her lips, winked and leant forward to slide his length back down her throat, "Fuck," he murmured, letting his hand's fall from her hair to grip his armrests instead, his fingernails digging into the dark wood, the sight of her debauched too much for him to bare.

He could feel his balls tightening, that familiar tingle alerting him to the fact that if she didn't stop she was going to get one hell of a mouthful. He felt her swallowing the tip of his cock just as the door to his office swung open and he couldn't help it, he came. His fist flew to his mouth and he bit down hard on his knuckles as jet after jet of his seed slipped down her throat and she continued to bob her head along his cock and Theo was standing there watching in mild horror as his best friend ca-

"Malfoy!"

His head snapped up and Granger glared at him, "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes," she growled in a way only she could, "have you listened to anything I've even said?"

Draco blinked at her and she threw her head back with a groan.

"Of course not, fucking unbelievable, typical man," she murmured under her breath standing from her chair and gathering her notes in her arms.

Draco snagged her wrist and pulled her into his lap as she passed him.

"I'm sorry darling," he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her neck, "I was just remembering yesterday."

She stilled in his arms, no longer squirming and felt just how much he'd been thinking about it, twitch against the silk of her pyjama shorts.

"Which part?" She asked carefully. Draco thrust his erection against her ass and smirked when she whimpered.

"How about a repeat performance?" She murmured lowly, slipping off his lap and settling at his knees. He had a perfectly unobstructed view of her tits this time and could see her nipples, hard and pebbled against the silk of her slip top as she slipped her hand into his pyjama pants, pulled his cock out and gently suckled on the tip, coating her lips in his pre-come.

"Baby," he moaned when she took him in her mouth inch by inch until her nose was nuzzling his groin and -

The floo flared to life, though Draco was far too distracted by Hermione to notice the sound and Theo stepped through stopping dead at the sight of his best friend's fiance going down, again, on said best friend.

"MERLIN, MORGAN AND NIMUE DO YOU TWO EVER STOP SHAGGING?" He yelled., throwing his arm across his face to shield his eyes.

Draco's eyes snapped open, Hermione's mouth clamped shut and Theo burst out laughing as Draco cried out and shoved Hermione away from him and cradled his teeth marked scar in the palms of his hands.


	14. parent trap au prologue

"So," he muttered quietly, careful not to disturb the two newborn twin boys who were sleeping on the bed, magically shielded so that neither one of them rolled over and off, "you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Hermione froze and looked up from the chest of drawers she was rifling through and met her husband's eye in the mirror. He wasn't smirking or smiling or scowling. He was just, staring at her, his eyes darting every few seconds to the twin's they'd been looking forward to for months. He looked awful. His hair flat, dark bags under his eyes, his posture tense - Hermione hadn't seen him look like that since their sixth year at Hogwarts, when he'd been struggling with his task. She shivered at the memory and nodded before she broke her eyes away from the mirror and continued to pack, items from their wardrobe and the nursery they'd set up for two, that would now only be inhabited by one, flying throughout the room and folding themselves quickly and neatly into the three suitcases she'd procured.

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed back the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Why was he doing this now? When they'd decided, _together_ , that things weren't going to work out? That the best thing they could do was to separate? To live the lives they were always supposed to? She would go back to England with one of their son's and he would stay here, in France, with the other. She turned and made her way towards her boys, ignoring his question and scooped Scorpius into her arms. He gurgled, but didn't wake and she clutched him tightly to her chest and sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving his perfect little face as she committed it to memory.

"I love you so much darling," she whispered, her fingers smoothing his smattering of blonde hair from his forehead before they trailed gently over his cheekbones and his nose, "I will love you for all eternity. Please," she begged, "never doubt that for a second." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek before looking up to see Draco standing, Leo clutched just as tightly against his chest as Scorpius was against hers. She stood and they met each other halfway.

"I love you," Draco said, finally dragging his eyes from their youngest to look at her, "I will always love you."

"I know," she sobbed before she took Leo from him and held both her sons in her arms, for what she knew would be the final time, "I love you so much," she whimpered quietly, her tears still falling.

She stepped forward and placed Scorpius, who was still sleeping, into Draco's arms and looked up one final time. Her free hand cupped his jaw gently and she placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, stepping back and vanishing her suitcases, which had finished packing in the interim, before he could grab a hold of her.

"Goodbye Draco."

He stared at her for a moment but didn't speak and she nodded, silently accio'ed her bag, before turning on her heel, Leo settled in the crook of her arm and made her way towards the floo. She almost missed it when he said "goodbye Granger," as she disappeared from his life in a flurry of green flame.


	15. Silly Granger

**A/N: This was written for Quintalon as part of her birthday celebration over at the DFW fb group :)Astoria Greengrass is sitting in her office.**

* * *

Of course, it's Dra - Malfoy's office too, so of course that's why she's there.

To see him.

Even though they broke up.

Even though he told Hermione that he'd rescinded his proposal of marriage and that he and Astoria were happy to go their separate ways and become acquaintances once again.

She hovers outside the door, standing like an idiot with two cups of paper coffee in her hand for them. Every day since he broke off his engagement he's brought her coffee and just one morning, _just one_ , she wanted to be the one to bring the coff -

His jaw is tense, eyes tight when he looks up and catches her staring and suddenly he's on his feet and speaking and Astoria is standing too and leaning forward to buff a kiss against his cheek and then sweeping past her with a smile and-

"Granger?"

She blinks. Dra - Malfoy, is standing in front of her, one blond eyebrow arched in question.

"Yes?" She swallows, pressing the coffee from her left hand (milk and one sugar) into his hand and steps forward to move past him.

She thinks about all the times she's caught him watching her over the edge of his book. The late nights. Touches of his hand to the small of her back. The way he's taken to leaning over her shoulder, breathing suggestions against her ear so close she could hear him swallow and realises how silly she's been in thinking that any of it meant _anything_ to him.

He's blocking her way past, leaning over her, hands on the doorframe. He takes her coffee and Hermione watches his eyes flick from her eyes to her lips and back again. Flicks her own eyes down to his lips (his tongue is peeking out and sweeping across them and she needs to **stop)** before meeting his eyes again.

"Are you ok?"

She nods and averts her eyes. "I'm fine. Astoria looks well." She swallows. "I wasn't aware you'd reconciled." A blink. "Congratulations."

"Granger." His thumb is stroking along the curve of her jaw and she blinks back tears to glance up at him. He's staring at her, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Astoria and I aren't back together."

"Oh." Breathe in.

"She's seeing Blaise and wanted me to hear it directly."

"Oh." Breathe out. She stares at him. His thumb is pressing against the curve of her lips. "That's good," she murmurs, tongue flicking against the pad of his thumb as she speaks and then his hand is in her hair, tugging her forward into him so that his foot can kick the door of their office shut. He pressed her into it, hips pinning hers, erection pressing heavy and hard against her hip as his mouth moves over hers with the ruthless sort of pressure she's only ever imagined before.

He smiles and she can feel the amusement rolling off of him as his hands move to her hips and hold her. "Silly Granger."


End file.
